


[Podfic] If I Could Stay Here, (under your idle caress)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the situation, Arthur’s teammates—the inception team, at least—are safe from his projections. That in no way means Ariadne isn’t just the littlest bit nervous when Mal appears beside her, stunning in a low-cut gold number that has Ariadne more than a little envious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If I Could Stay Here, (under your idle caress)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Could Stay Here (under your idle caress)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487301) by [FaeryQueen07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07). 



> Thank you, FaeryQueen07, for your permission to record, and for being so quick and responsive.

Title: [ If I Could Stay Here (under your idle caress)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487301)  
Length: 4:19  
File Size/Type: 2 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8dxgjntdaefex96)


End file.
